


How It Happened

by Spidey_Sins



Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Technically Morgan is Morgan Parker-Stark, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “ Request= tony and peter tell their kids the story of how they met”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050308
Kudos: 20





	How It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I just reached 500 (now 517) followers over on tumblr so I wrote whatever requests came in as a celebration! So now I’m putting them all in a collection here as well 
> 
> Also I wanted to add that Morgan in this is biologically Tony and Pepper’s, but Pep was like a surrogate. So legally Morgan is Tony and Peter’s kid. Just wanted to clarify my thinking

“I wanna know,” Morgan whined, hanging onto Peter’s arm.

Tony chuckled, brushing a hand through the little girl’s hair affectionately. “And I said it’s time for bed. You don’t get to just immediately go to him because he’s more likely to say yes.”

“I am not-“

“Yes, you are. I love you so much, honey, but you’re a sucker when she asks you anything.”

Morgan giggled. “Daddy’s a sucker.”

“Hey, don’t say that. Tony, don’t-“

Tony chuckled, picking the girl up and holding onto her. “Dont call your daddy that, I was just joking. Now, we can tell you the story as long as you’re in bed and will go to sleep right after. Okay?”

“Okay,” she repeated with a grin.

Peter stood up from the couch and stretched, following his husband as Tony walked to Morgan’s bedroom.

The girl was put in bed and gotten comfortable. Peter sat at the edge of her bed and Tony sat in a chair next to it.  
“You ready?” Tony asked, smiling at their daughter.

“Yes,” Morgan said emphatically. “I wanna know the story.” Except it came out more like stow-ey.

“Well, it started when I got in a bit of trouble with your uncle Steve….”

“A bit,” Peter mumbled under his breath.

“Hush. But yeah, there was trouble. So I was looking for people to help me because our team was a bit of a mess. And I found footage of a small-time superhero around the area and needed to see him.”

“And that was daddy,” Morgan said sleepily.

“It was. And I was absolutely starstruck when he showed up at my apartment,” Peter cut in. “Your dad was someone I’d looked up to for a long time.”

“Dork,” Tony mumbled under his breath.

“You’re such a bully!” Peter laughed. Then he lowered his voice, seeing that Morgan was already asleep. “Yeah, she’s definitely your spawn. Already out.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m just glad she’s too young to realize that I was so young when we met. And you were already…an adult and all.”

Tony laughed softly. “God, I’ll never be ready for that conversation. But we’ll deal with it when it comes.”

“You mean you’ll let me deal with it when it comes?”

“I said what I said.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
